


Hushing

by Fynsion



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: I Don't Know Whether It Is a Love Story, M/M, Not Happy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fynsion/pseuds/Fynsion
Summary: 在阿卡姆城与小丑相遇后，杰森回到了斯莱德身边，伴随的还有一个尚不成熟的计划。





	Hushing

**Author's Note:**

> 请配合Arkham Knight Genesis #6观看，如果有玩过阿卡姆游戏就更好了。存在人物崩坏，剧情捏造大量，角色关系扭曲，性描写。

01.  
杰森推开门走进来，屋里灯亮着，斯莱德正背对他。餐桌上放了一块磨刀石，斯莱德手里握着刀，手指在刀刃游走，刀尖在昏黄的灯光下闪着冰冷的白光。听见响动，他只是微微侧过头，灰白的头发下，露出黑色的尼龙眼罩。随后他把又头转了回去，到此，传达了一个完整的指令：准许进入，邀请他过去。  
“如何？”  
“刀不错。”  
杰森摘了面具，随手撂在桌上，搬了根凳子在斯莱德旁边坐下。他叠起腿，卸了腿上的手枪，再从餐桌下拿了上光剂，左右排开。接着，他从皮夹克的内侧口袋里掏出烟盒，把一根烟送进嘴里。火光一闪，一缕青烟悠悠地升起来，给窄室内沉闷的空气再铺开一层污浊。杰森把烟叼在嘴里，手肘撑在桌上，弓着背眯起眼开始拆卸他的手枪，一把接着一把。不一会儿，四五堆大大小小的手枪零件就占据了空余的桌面，漫不经心地圈住了斯莱德的磨刀石。  
“你知道我在说什么，孩子。”  
“什么？”  
杰森叼着烟，含糊回应道。他瞥眼看见斯莱德的嘴角扭曲成了一个怪异的笑容，下巴上的胡子也随之扬了起来。  
“不太顺利，我看出来了。”斯莱德挤出几声干瘪的喉音，大概是在笑，“不够高明。”  
“随你怎么说。”杰森嘴角抽动了一下，算是回应，“公事公办。”  
几年来，这是杰森第一次回到哥谭，纯粹是因为工作。瞄准，开枪，拿钱，走人。这是一笔值得的买卖，一颗子弹适得其所，一叠钞票收归囊中。所有的一切都在应行的轨道上死气沉沉地运转着，除了是在哥谭。杰森知道斯莱德并非有意为之，但这不影响他以此为乐。这是一笔值得的买卖，和所有斯莱德过去递给他的任务一样报酬丰厚，杰森没理由拒绝。  
至少不会为了无聊的感伤。  
杰森径直去了哥谭，他随一架运输走私军火的飞机降落，却发现这里已然覆灭为一场灾难。哥谭的午夜狂欢尚未落幕，高墙内浓稠的黑影早已蠢蠢欲动，蛰伏着伺机吞没一切。解决掉目标以后，杰森望向那个陌生的怪物——张牙舞爪地蜷伏在城市中央，在眼花缭乱的霓虹灯包围下竖起死一般的高墙，咄咄逼人，耀武扬威，生怕有人闻不到阴谋的腥臭味。

那是阿卡姆城，那是他出生的地方。

02.  
杰森并不是一个喜欢探险的人，但此番他却乐意尝试。他在城里逗留了几天，为自己找了一个临时的据点。哥谭总是日新月异，他惊异于哥谭的变化，却更惊异于无论时间将她折磨成何种模样，在触碰她的一瞬间，他对她依旧了如指掌，就像一把冰冷的手枪抵在跳动的太阳穴上。他将其视作一种天赋，更是一种耻辱。而在看见那个男人的一瞬间，她终于扣动了扳机。  
布鲁斯·韦恩站在演讲台上，高声向那个可怕的庞然巨物发出抗议。此刻他看起来就像一只人畜无害的白色猫咪，杰森想，回想起他的复仇之心在夜晚出没时的骇人模样。然后，伴随着一声枪响——意料之中，早在人群聚拢之前他就已经注意到，一打职业的雇佣兵，武器装备从头到脚，围成一圈困住了演讲台，毫无死角。就这个职业的行业标准而言，他们的伪装拙劣无比，但也够瞒过那个男人了，至少在阳光下，在人群中央，拴着一根领带，束缚在一身价格不菲的西装里，时刻挂着闪耀无比的愚蠢笑容——然后，一切就这么发生了。  
杰森压低了棒球帽，反手把一个佣兵拖进了巷子里。

03.  
斯莱德的手指上还沾着磨刀用的水。杰森喘着气，他刚从一个漫长而湿热的吻中恢复过来，倒在床上，头偏向一边。水渍顺着他的脖颈一路抹到腰腹，和汗液混杂在一起，在沉闷的空气中缓慢地蒸腾。斯莱德抬起身来又亲了他，啃咬着拽起他的下唇，舌尖撬开了他紧闭的牙关，柔软的舌头粗暴地碾过口腔里的每寸皮肉，像是要将杰森活活吞下。与此同时，斯莱德掂起杰森的膝盖，把他的腿架到肩膀上。一只粗糙的大手紧贴着大腿外侧细密的疤痕揉进大腿内侧，另一只手伸入杰森的底衫向上摸去，一并将衣服卷到腋下。  
“放松。”  
他的嗓音低沉如洪钟，却在情欲中泡胀以至于温和。斯莱德抽身坐起来，一只手仍高高拽着杰森的脚踝，另一只手则在餐桌下摸索。杰森听见了塑料包装被撕开的声音，橡胶摩擦皮肤的响动，斯莱德低声的咒骂。紧接着，伴随咔擦一声轻响，一个瓶盖跃入他的视野，在地板上咕噜咕噜地转了几圈，滚进了床下的阴影里。  
冰凉的触感从脊柱攀援而上。杰森倏地闭上了眼睛。

十二月的哥谭很冷，尤其是在降雪的前夕。杰森穿着贴身的薄装甲，除此之外只有一件大红色的卫衣和一条军绿色的运动裤，他不需武装，因为他并无意插手此事。这番行动没有目的，也许他就只是想回来看看，藏在阴影里，静静地等待——等待一只巨大的夜行生物从上空一闪而过，始终察觉不到一道笔直投向他的目光，潜藏在他永远不会看的角落里，像这将下未下的鹅毛大雪，酝酿着一场遮天蔽日的祸乱。  
杰森看见他的替代品风风火火地在屋顶之间奔走，急急忙忙地闯向一个高地，装作沉着冷静的模样，厚颜无耻地向那个男人伸出援手，然后被毫不留情地拒绝。他早该习惯这种事，杰森在心里嗤笑一声。那个男人转身即离去，不留下任何商量的余地。那孩子只得灰溜溜地打道回府，大红色的身影裹在明黄的披风里，转眼跨越高墙消失不见。  
他不像他，他肯定备受青睐，至少他非常听话。  
不久后那个男人从高空坠落，捆绑在轮椅里毫无挣扎的力气。杰森笑他活该，然而却有一丝不安和焦虑在心底扩散开来，像是火焰掠过的香烟，静静地烧出缕缕呛人的烟雾。  
火星撩过一处结痂的疤，痒得生疼。  
他攥紧了拳头，反身潜入塔楼，追着那个白色脸孔、绿色头发的滑稽小丑去了。在越上高塔之前，他忍不住回头看了一眼，只一眼。那个黑色的巨大的骇人的身躯，瑟缩着翻滚在肃杀的寒气里，抽搐着扯掉身上的针头，跪在地上，蜷作一团。然而在下一瞬间，他却猛然地抬起头来，像是一阵痛苦的痉挛，可那涣散的目光顿时凝聚了，遽然锁定了杰森。杰森心头一紧，慌忙改了方向，伸出钩爪越到塔的另一面，掉下天窗摔进塔里去了。

“杰森，看着我。”  
他的嗓音低沉如洪钟，疲惫的时候，显露出几分嘶哑，像是铅锤敲击砂石，在耳边激起阵阵飞尘。他一时恍惚。一只粗糙的大手捉住了他的手腕，遮着眼睛的手臂被用力拽向一边，霎时间明黄的光涌进眼里，片刻后却又昏暗了，独留一只蓝色的眼睛，蓝的发亮，直勾勾地放射出一道锐利的目光。  
“看着我，孩子。”  
“斯莱德……”  
斯莱德靠近了些，杰森昂起头，越过自己高高抬起的大腿望去。斯莱德正玩味地盯着他，仿佛在看一把刚从磨上卸下的刀。杰森体内，斯莱德的手指突然抽动了一下，随之触发的是挑弄的刮擦与迅速的抽插。杰森止不住倒吸一口冷气，然后开始一阵阵地喘息。在他模糊的视野里，斯莱德的嘴角抽搐起来，那抹扭曲怪异的笑容愈来愈深，仿佛要在撕开嘴角，一路裂到耳根，迸出殷红的血流。  
杰森突然一阵心悸，他瞪大了眼睛，十指紧紧地掐住斯莱德的双肩，猛地弹坐起来。不等斯莱德反应，他的两只手就抱住斯莱德的脖颈，狠狠地将他向下拉拽。斯莱德折腰而趋，上半身垮在杰森身上。嘴唇的相遇犹如凶狠的撞击，牙齿恨不得要将鲜红的血肉撕扯干净，留下永不消散的斑驳淤青。杰森用力地吻他，张大嘴狂热地舔咬着他的嘴唇，一寸又一寸，一遍又一遍，幻想着将那嘴唇上并不存在的艳丽血色全数吞下。

他要杀死蝙蝠侠，他只是没有准备好，但这改变不了蝙蝠侠会死在他手中这个事实。他要杀死蝙蝠侠，这是他的宿命，任何人都别想从他手中抢走这个卑贱的特权。  
想都别想。  
可是显然。  
杰森垂眼望向底下那个握着小刀手舞足蹈的小丑，咬住下唇。  
他就要杀死蝙蝠侠了，在我还不曾有过机会的时候。  
“该死的。”  
“正是如此，孩子。”  
杰森立刻转过头去。一个人的嗓音，尖利而细长，却失了全部的活力，只是幽幽地飘过来，像个幽灵，是个魔鬼。  
他拄着拐杖，满脸溃烂的脓包，佝偻着，像一条垂死的狗。  
他又走近了些，站到晃眼的白炽灯下，勉强抬起眼来，朝他微笑。  
他先是露出了一个疲惫的笑容，懒懒的，仿佛是久别重逢的感伤；下一秒，那阴森的冷绿色忽然飞扬起来，艳丽的口红横贯惨白的脸颊截断倒三角的下巴，尖尖的两端伸向耳后，拉扯出一个阔别已久的邪恶笑容；一口雪白的牙齿冷冷地闪着光，像一条垂死的狗，炫耀着荡然无存的利爪尖牙——是谁曾经活生生剥过他的皮，扯下他的肉，吸干他的血？每一寸雪白都浸染了鲜红的血沫，那腥味至今仍旧消散不去，并随着他止不住往外淌的唾液漫溢。那血，那记忆中的鲜活的血液，那记忆中从鲜活的肉块中喷溅出来的血液，如今又流淌在腐朽的地板上了。他的血，乌黑如泥，肮脏恶臭。  
杰森下意识地拔出枪，像是一只受惊的兔子竖起了耳朵。  
“你是谁？”  
随后他咯咯地笑出声来。

04.  
斯莱德挣扎着摆脱了杰森追着要啃上来的嘴，他将手指伸进杰森的嘴里，扣住他的舌头，伏在他的身上喘了喘，才直起身子，抬手擦去了嘴角的血痕，笑出声来。  
“噢，你今天怎么——”斯莱德垂下眼，手指缓慢用力撑起杰森的嘴，指节抵住上颚，指腹按紧臼齿，“一条疯狗。”  
杰森皱起眉头，怒目而视，深蓝色的眼睛烧着火光。斯莱德摇了摇头，撑起身来，抬高的肩膀把杰森的大腿又拉开了几分，随后他取回了困在杰森体内的手指，抽出的瞬间，杰森被钉死在床上的身子顿时绷紧了，胯部追随着斯莱德的抽离的手扭动着挺起。斯莱德撇嘴轻笑一声，沾满了体液的手掌抚过杰森精壮的肱二头肌，顺着脖颈的曲线向上摸去，最后掌住了他的脸颊，大拇指按压在那个触摸惊心的疤痕上。斯莱德的指腹轻轻地摩擦那个规整的字母，疤痕镶在柔软的面颊里，硬茧如同的烫热的刀背游走其上。杰森心中一阵恼火，蹬起双腿踢向斯莱德的胸膛，却被后者巧妙地避开，还顺势用手臂夹住了他的一条腿，而另一条也被他用膝盖死死地摁住了。  
斯莱德从杰森的嘴里抽回了手，两只手捏住杰森的下巴，拇指掐紧下颌骨，迫使他暴露出整截咽喉。  
“我不讨厌看你活蹦乱跳的样子，你知道的。”  
斯莱德轻哼一声，喷出愉快的鼻音。  
“但别坏了兴致，孩子。”  
杰森拧起两道粗横的眉毛，抬手向斯莱德抓去。  
他们之间无时无刻不存在冲突，并肩而坐时藏在似是而非的平静之下，待到滚上床去，则在激烈的缠斗中加倍奉还。亲吻到红肿的嘴唇，爱抚到淤青的皮肤，摩擦着碰撞着剧痛难耐的肉体，脆弱的床架战栗着，声声沉重的巨响如同大锤猛击松动的铆钉。狂暴的调情，斯莱德如此评价。他已经习惯了男孩愈发健美的肉体和日益迷狂的撩拨。杰森的双手向上抓来，像是鹰隼的利爪紧咬它的猎物，斯莱德并无慌张，甚至毫不惊讶。他咧嘴笑起来，俯下身去任男孩拖拽，磨钝的指甲掐进肌肉，算不得什么武器。他的双手仍锁着杰森的下巴，于是他主动地埋下头，让他们的鼻尖撞到一起，然后他转了个角度，刚好嵌进杰森的微张的嘴里。

“你给自己找了一个新朋友，不是吗，孩子？”  
杰森跪坐在地上，没有抬起头。不时的咳嗽打断他的话，但他还是说个不停，他总是说个不停。他绕着他转圈，拍手唱歌，橡木拐杖敲击地面作伴奏，奏响地狱里告死的警钟。布谷鸟叽叽喳喳地冲破陈腐的木头座钟，吐着猩红的尖舌厉声惊叫，时时刻刻歌颂噩梦的行军。藏在楼梯角的怪兽张开血盆大口，青面獠牙的恶魔伏在床底伺机而动，梦魇与他同床共枕，捆绑他的手脚，卧在耳边低声吟唱惊悚的童谣，要他永远不要睡去，要他永远活在梦里，嗔怪他无情无义，一度妄想抽身离去，奚落他可怜滑稽，逃出生天毫无目的，嘲笑他懦弱卑鄙，投怀送抱唯恐不及。  
他一度被拆散了，敲碎了，捣烂了，在他逃出疯人院的那一刻，他还以为自己已重获新生。  
到头来不过是一场空想，不过是漫漫长夜中一次短暂的中场休息。  
“虽然没有旧的那么好，咳咳，但有的总比没有好，是吗？呵呵呵，你总是觉得自己得有个朋友，哼……”  
他在杰森面前站定了，掰直了佝着的腰背，大笑起来。  
“太可爱了，孩子，你真是可爱得像只摇尾乞怜的小狗狗，让所有人都忍不住要把你捡回家，然后尽情地伤害你，然后无情地抛弃你，然后——”  
杰森的心跳漏了一拍，他猛地抬起头。  
“啊哦，致以最深切的同情。”  
“丧钟——你快乐的小伙伴把一切都告诉我了。”  
“他背叛了你，孩子。”

你背叛了我。  
“孩子。”  
丧钟俯下身来吻他。  
杰森扼住了他的咽喉。

05.  
哥谭的重力无所不在。  
无论是站上韦恩塔的最顶端，还是躲在地球遥远的另一端，他从未逃出这座黑暗都市的引力场，从没爬出他命定的坟墓，与污泥腐土为伴，掘了无数个六尺之上，始终不见日月星光。  
这无关蝙蝠侠，也无关小丑，只关乎他本身。  
他短暂的人生中充斥着灼人眼目的黑与恶，尽是不可调和的矛盾与悖论。  
多年前他自称与蝙蝠侠为伍，却饱受冷遇和漠视，那个男人视他为兵卒，对他全无丝毫信念。如今他的身心都已经彻底地背叛了那绝情的司令官，转头奔向了另一个去处。在蝙蝠侠向他隐瞒死亡之时，他曾一时冲动扬言要为他报仇雪恨，目标就是眼前这个阴险毒辣的独眼佣兵。那时他打着正义的旗号要将他肃清，如今与他却是咫尺之距，连肺泡里吞吐的空气都相似。而他也没有辜负他的期望，再一次的信任危机，又演一场理所当然的背叛戏码。  
在他的拇指下，斯莱德的喉结上下滚动着。  
杰森眨了眨汗水沾湿的眼睛，模糊的视野逐渐清晰了，斯莱德那张仿佛被刻意雕琢过的脸映入眼帘，带着几分岁月刻蚀的沧桑。他灰白的眉毛粗而笔直，眉头的褶皱仿佛钻进了骨头。那只蓝色的眼睛闪着睿智而残酷的冷光。紧抿着的嘴唇绷成一条直线，象征着克制与沉默。紧实的肌肉包裹他的颅骨，塑造出一张轮廓生硬得好似炭笔勾勒的面孔，在他的脑海里久散不去，与尘封的记忆遥相呼应一齐轰鸣，像是眼里揉不去的砂石，硌得发疼。  
他挺起身子，斯莱德又靠近了些。他眯起眼睛出神地凝视。汗水从他白色的额发上滴落下来，冲刷过眼角的皱纹，推平了扭曲的嘴角，却也褪下了他的伪装，杰森看得清楚，那深沉的碧蓝之下闪耀的是邪恶的毒液，那绷直的唇线下一秒又会绽放出毒辣的笑容，咧开嘴露出雪白的尖牙，蹦出歇斯底里的狂笑。  
杰森迫使自己冷静下来。他的下巴被斯莱德紧紧锢着，于是只能暂时转开眼，目光从那张惹人生厌的脸上挪走。他阖上沉重的眼皮，那张夺人眼球的脸却又自黑暗中浮现。杰森深吸一口气，支离破碎的回忆涌上心头。他想起了哥谭的暗巷里满地的垃圾，汇聚成流的潲水，在他堆积成山的战利品中间流窜的长尾巴老鼠；他想起了蝙蝠洞顶上倒挂的一排排血红的眼睛，那张一度属于他的整洁光亮、带着丝绸帘幕的大床下成团成簇的尘絮；他想起了阿卡姆疯人院废弃的南翼，那个阴暗狭窄遍地污秽的囚室，那条泡过血后变黑变硬的麻绳，那把摔断了一条腿后时时坐不稳当的发霉椅子，那身浸透了汗液与血液从内部黏住他皮肤的凯夫拉制服，那根生锈的撬棍被炭火烧得通红后烙在他的脸上升起的黑烟，他想起了那些人渣恶棍，邓特、卡波帕特、克莱恩、扎斯……他们施加在他肉体上的疼痛刻骨铭心，他们眼中狂喜与迷醉令人作呕，过去杰森对此避之不及，偶有浮现的印象都会让他想把自己的大脑掏出来，泡到福尔马林里洗刷百遍，而此刻他竟十分地淡漠了，记忆倒流如走马灯，一幕一幕地浮现出细致生动的声色影像，他冷眼旁观，局外人般麻木不仁。  
“你明白，我从来都没有爱过你。”  
杰森抬起眼，斯莱德正垂眸看他。听到这话，他扬了扬眉毛，轻笑出声。  
“显而易见。”  
杰森锁住他咽喉的手松开了，旋即落到了斯莱德的肩膀上，手掌贴住他温热宽厚的肌肉，撑起身子慢慢坐起身来。  
灰白的额发滴着水珠，黑色的眼罩被汗液浸润，褐色的皮肤牵引细密的汗滴，蓝色的眼里满溢出情欲，僵硬的嘴角勾起一抹戏谑的微笑。  
他不是黑，也不是恶。他只是杰森人生中的另一个无足轻重的背叛者，背叛并将为他所背叛。他理所当然可以与他为伍，这是伴随他的出生而早早定下的命运，他与腐土不做区别，他与污泥别无二致。只不过又一场恼人的熬磨，跨越六尺的肮脏与恶臭。  
杰森终于笑了。他仰躺下去，双腿缠住了斯莱德的腰腹。  
“我唾弃你，丧钟。”  
他既已命定与之共舞，就要确保一切都尽在掌握，为己物尽其用。  
“不可理喻，骑士。”

斯莱德俯下身来，杰森顺从地吻了他。  
一如既往，没什么不同。

06.  
“所以，接下来你怎么安排？”  
杰森随口问道，他倚着椅子抽那支燃了一半的烟，不疾不徐地吐出一圈烟雾。斯莱德擦干了刀上的水，把刀插进鞘中摆到脚边。  
“工作。”  
“嗯哼？”  
杰森挑了挑眉毛，摁灭了烟头岔开腿坐下来。他上半身赤裸着，只有一块佣兵部队的号码牌在挂在脖子上，银白色的金属片随着他的动作晃荡着，昏暗的灯光下，凹凸不平的牌面反射出不安定的闪光。  
“忙吗？”  
斯莱德转过头来，怀疑的目光如锃亮的钢刀抛射过来。杰森视若无睹，泰然自若地把玩手中的枪械，娴熟地将散乱堆积零部件一一组装。五把光泽亮丽的手枪，两把插进大腿外侧的枪套中，两把挂到腰后的皮带上，一把握在手里，食指扣准扳机，枪口指向斯莱德瞎了的那只眼睛。  
“我现在有多少资产？”  
“不算多，”斯莱德耸了耸肩，笑道，“但也不少。”  
“很好。”  
杰森脱手把枪丢到餐桌下面，朝斯莱德露出一个友好的微笑。  
“我有一个计划。”  
斯莱德张了张嘴又合上，迟疑了片刻后才缓缓地说道。  
“你想怎样安排。”  
“我来安排。”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“不到时候。”  
斯莱德咋舌，杰森不加理会，只是接着说。  
“准备好，斯莱德，现在你要为我工作了。”

 

-完-  
感谢阅读。


End file.
